High School Drama
by DamonElena88
Summary: Damon and Elena story in high school - no vampires.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was a regular day in my life, I was outside waiting for my sister Katherine to come out. Like always she is late, probably making out with her new boyfriend of the week Elijah. Rebecca only did school activities that involved pompoms, short skirts and of course a lot of boy attention.

I was about ready to leave and go home, but i really didn't want to deal with a pissed of Katherine for whole week. I was always the good girl and tried to keep away from the bad kids. I am always the 'miss perfect'. As I looked at the clock it was already thirty minutes passed after school, I started to get angry I wanted to get home to start on my homework. I fished out my phone from the backpack, and called Katherine.

"What" - her velvety voice came through the phone with annoyance. Seriously? She wasn't happy with me? I wanted to yell at her, but like always I breath out and calmed down.

"I have waited outside of school for thirty minutes, where are you Katherine?" - I tried to keep myself calm.

"Oh" Katherine whispered and started giggling "I already left with Elijah, he promised me a lift, and you know how hot he is, I definitely couldn't say no to him"

"Katherine! Then why did you wanted me to wait for you? I have waited for you more than half an hour!" - I asked her as my knuckles started turning white.

"Chill Out" - She hissed at me, I can imagine that she was rolling her at me. " You know me, I forgot"

Oh my god, I was ready to burst, without saying good bye I put my phone down and screamed kicking at the car. "She wasn't able to say no!" - seriously what kind of person can't say no, but I really couldn't judge, my sister Katherine wasn't able to say no and for me I always said yes.

"Wow someone is in a bad mood" - a sexy strong masculine voice whispered behind me. I turned so fast, my head started to spin, right here in front in my eyes, was the greek god. I couldn't stop staring at him, and he obviously noticed that. "Like what you see?" - He asked waggling his eyebrows. Oh hell yes, but I couldn't say that to him.

My eyes glittered when I looked up again and whispered back "I have seen better" - I couldn't believe what left my mouth, I was never the one to flirt back. I - Elena was the shy girl who used to stay silent and look away in awkward situations. Not only I surprised myself but also his eye brows shot skyward.

"Are you sure?" - he smirked " I really doubt that"

I laughed and rolled my eyes, I knew I had to shot back something " Obviously, you've never been to Europe, no man those guys are something to look at" I licked my lips and wiggled my eye brows, just like he did. After that came out of my mouth, I almost started blushing, and the guy started laughing.

"You're the new girl right?" - it wasn't a question and I stayed silent. " I think I would have noticed someone as hot as you roaming around my school's hallways" - he just smiled at me devilishly. Oh man that smile, he was already gorgeous, but if it was possible that smile made him look even better.

I really hoped that someone thought that I was hot, but I knew he was probably was talking about my sister Katherine, we almost looked same.

"I think you talking about my sister, all the guys after her" - I winked at him, feeling disappointed inside. " You fit her type" As I looked over him, he was just perfect, I couldn't find anything wrong about him.

"And what is her type?" - he asked me folding his arms.

Oh definitely hot and sexy, but I wasn't about to tell him that I think that of him. " Oh you know annoying, obnoxious and definitely full of themselves" - I couldn't believe that I said that to the greek god I definitely blushed and tried to look away. " I have to go" - I whispered.

I couldn't let her go without knowing who she was "Hey, Whats your name?"

Oh my gosh, did he just really asked me my name? "Aren't you going to tell me yours?" - I shot back.

He kind of looked shocked, " You don't know who I am?" - he asked me.

I just couldn't stop laughing, "I have never seen you before, nor I have ever talked to you before. I been at this school for two weeks. How I am supposed to know your name?"

He was still kind of shocked that I didn't know who he was.

"I am Damon Salvatore, the sexiest man alive" - he replied grinning at me.

"And I am Elena Gilbert, totally not interested" - I just winked at him, before getting into my car and driving away, before he said something else to me. Man did this feel good, I was never like that. I was Elena Gilbert, calm and nice to everyone, I did everything that I was told. I did feel a spark but I pushed the thought away, it didn't matter it's not like I will see much of Damon Salvatore. Driving back home, I had no idea how wrong I was about that.


	2. Chapter 2

As every morning, I was in the bathroom getting ready for school, when Katherine started yelling.

"Elena, Hurry the hell up!" - she screamed.

I couldn't believe it, every morning she takes hours in the bathroom to get ready, and what I got left 10 minutes, and now I am at fault for being late? I barely looked in the mirror, to see how my hair was, before I ran downstairs. I was almost downstairs when she screamed again.

"Elena, you know I have practice before school!" - oh she definitely wasn't happy with me this morning.

"Finally you are here, let's go" - she burst at me. Not only that but she definitely didn't approve of what I was wearing. My sister Katherine looks like one of the models in Victoria Secret magazine. Every girl in school would love to look like her and be her.

As we got into the car, she didn't even say a word to me, she just kept talking on the phone and kept blaming me, that she was late for her practice. As soon as I pulled into the school parking lot, she just got out of the car and left without saying thank you or even good-bye. She was staring to get on my nerves lately.

"Hi, are you okay?" - a girl asked me outside the window. When I turned to look at her, she had long dark black hair, and shining brown eyes. She was definitely surprised when I looked at her.

"I am was just checking to see if you were okay" - she answered and I softly smiled at her.

"Thank you" - I whispered "Just sister trouble like always" - I grimaced

It was kind of weird that she kind of cared about me, usually I am the only one who is responsible and concerned about everyone. I looked back at her and extended my arm.

"I am Elena" I introduced my self.

She eagerly accepted my hand shake and replied "I am Bonnie Bennett, you are new here? I think I saw you in some of my classes"

I was definitely confused for a second, because I didn't remember her - "In what classes?" - I asked her.

"Oh no biggie, it's pretty much all the students don't notice me"- she mumbled.

I felt bad, not remembering the girl, but it just clicked she was in my history class.

"Aren't you in my history class?" - I asked her curiously. She smiled at me and nodded her head.

"Do you wanna go to class together?" - I asked her.

She just nodded her head again, and started following me towards school.

"Why did you guys move here?" - she wondered.

"Up to this point I have no idea, my parents always move. I hope we can settle down here. I like it" - I whispered.

We entered history class, and decided to sit by each other. Bonnie seemed like a nice girl, she had cheery personality. As we gossiped in class, it felt like she was talking a mile a minute. It turned out to be, she was almost in all my classes. We walked together to lunch room, before we were able to go through the door, she remembered that she forgot something from her locker.

"Man I forgot something from my locker" - she fretted loudly. "Would you be able to wait for me?" - I just nodded my head and smiled at her, while she ran to her locker. I was smiling at myself, I actually made a friend.

'What are you doing with Bonnie Bennett?" - someone asked me.

I recognized that voice from somewhere and when I turned around, I wasn't expecting the person to be so close to me. I slowly took a step back and I saw that smirk on no other than Damon Salvatore.

What an ego I thought to myself.

"Did you ever heard of personal space?" I asked glaring at him. He just looked confused.

"Will you ever be nice to me?" - he asked me with a slight smile.

"Will you always piss me off?" - I shot back. And as always I blushed. I was never like that with anyone, for some reason he brings out the flirty girl in me.

"You are cute when you blushing" - he confessed pinching my cheeks.

As I tried to slap his hand away, he laughed and I blushed even more.

"Stop Laughing" - I snapped at him, I didn't like that he was making fun of me. " It's normal to blush" - I replied.

"Do you wanna see something else that's normal?" - he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"OMG, Of course not!" - I hit him with my bag, but for some reason it made him laugh even harder.

Behind Damon I saw that Bonnie returned from the locker, and for some reason she looked confused and a bit scared. I was ready to ask her if she got her things, but she just passed me and went straight to the lunch room.

"Damon!" - I Yelled " You scared her away from me" - I accused him.

"Do you really want to be friends with her? I mean you are much hotter than she is" - I couldn't believe what he said, my jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"Do I really look that shallow? Do you really think that I care how people look?" - I told him angrily. But my thoughts wondered how can he think I was hot? He probably haven't seen my sister yet.

"Damon, what do you want from me? Are you trying to get my sisters number, because if you are just ask me already so you could leave me alone!"

He was definitely surprised and he seemed a bit angry himself " Why would I need your sisters phone number?

After he asked me that, I was 100% that he hasn't met my sister yet. "All the guys want her number" - before he could reply, I grabbed his palm, and wrote down her number. "Give her a call" - and I winked at him. I was about ready to leave when he replied " I don't want your sisters phone number, what If I want your phone number?

"Believe me, you want my sisters phone number, she is hot and gorgeous!" - I shot back and left not looking back.


End file.
